breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
The Break-In
"The Break-In" is the fifth Minisodes of Breaking Bad. Summary The minisode begins with Walter White wearing a ski mask snooping around the driveway of someone else's garage. Suddenly, Badger sneaks up behind him and scares him. Walt jumps and angrily yells at Badger to keep his voice down. Badger notes that Walt has a nice mask and Walt notes that it's very itchy. Badger says that they are like that sometimes. Walt tells Badger that he called him because Jesse told him that he was good at picking locks. Badger says that is true and notes that his cellmate in jail was very good at breaking and entering. He describes him as the Jedi of Breaking and Entering and that is how he learned. Badger says that it really took up the time for the three weeks he spent in jail. Walt is confused and doesn't understand why someone goes to jail for only three weeks. Badger says it was more like a scared straight program that his parents sent him to. Walt tells him that it's time to get some business taken care of. He tells Badger that there's an old lady that lives in the house that they are at that has something of his. Walt tells Badger that Skyler had a yard sale without telling him and she sold his old canister vacuum. Badger admits he doesn't know what that is. Walt says it's just a regular vacuum cleaner. Badger laughs over the fact that Walt is breaking into the house for a vacuum cleaner. He notes that his grandmother has her own vacuum with a lot of different accessories and he thinks it's very nice. Walt retorts that he only wants his vacuum cleaner back. He reveals that the vacuum cleaner has $47,000 inside it and says that he doesn't want his grandmother's vacuum unless hers also has money in it. Badger doubts that old people keep their money in vacuums. Walt tells him to be quiet and says that he doesn't want the woman to plug it in because otherwise the money will be destroyed. Badger asks why he didn't just knock on the door and ask to buy it back. Walt says that he already tried that and even offered double what she paid for it but she refused. Walt takes Badger around the house to the side door. He points and notes that the canister is right there. He tells Badger that he went around the entire house and every door and window was bolted shut. He notes that this door has a lock that can be picked and that's how Badger can come in handy for this job. He wants Badger to pick the lock so he can get it. Badger says he can do it, and then asks Walt if he has a lock pick. Walt is stunned that Badger didn't bring a lock pick and asks what happened to his Jedi skills. Badger notes that he used to use his cellmates lock pick but that he kept it on him at all times in case he ever got arrested. Badger admits that he doesn't own a lock pick. Walt realizes that Badger thought that he would bring the lock pick. Badger says that they could instead set her car on fire and that would cause a distraction while they grab the vacuum. He says that he can tackle the lady and knock her out. Walt thinks that's the dumbest idea he's ever heard of. Badger says that Walt can knock on the front door and when the lady opens he'll punch her in the face to knock her out. Walt says that they are not going to beat up an old lady. Badger thinks that it's a good idea, but Walt says no. He's very upset that the vacuum is within eye sight and he can't get to it. Badger notes that the woman has pool supplies and suggests that Walt knock her out with chlorine. Walt is frustrated and retorts that you can't make chloroform out of chlorine. Walt thinks it's hopeless and thinks that this is a waste of time. Badger notes that some people keep keys under their mats and suggests that they look. Walt thinks that's the worst idea of the night, but Badger's hunch is correct. There is indeed a key under the mat. Walt runs back and grabs the key. He unlocks the door and gets his vacuum. The minisode ends with Badger telling Walt that he's welcome. Credits * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Matt Jones as Badger Category:Minisodes